


Thunderstorm

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene, M/M, mystrade, raining, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Halfway from the crime scene investigation, rain starts to fall, and follow by thunderstorms. No good when there are geniuses very sensitive with thunderstorms...





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octavia98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavia98/gifts).



> The idea was coming from the recent weather at my place...And a conversation I overheard from my boss.
> 
> Then I am giving this work to Octavia98 :)  
> I share the idea with her via Tumblr at first, get confident and try it a fuller version. (when I actually laugh out half way)

It’s almost midnight, and it is bloody cold. Greg tightens his collar, to avoid freezing wind.

Sherlock is walking around the corpse, insulting every human being he saw.

They are at the mid of the crossroad when Sherlocks arrives with John, and he greets his team with questioning their IQ before begin throwing clues.

Halfway through it, rains begin to fall.

Bloody hell, as if the weather is not cold enough.

Greg calls out the team to build up the temporary tent as fast as possible, trying best not to let the rain wash away their evidence.

He has no umbrella. He has no such habit of carrying one around, unlike his lover.

But how he wishes he has an umbrella now, at least he will not soaks in the rain this terribly.

Greg sneezed and cursed. Then when he looks up, he saw a familiar black car from the corner of his eyes.

Mycroft’s posh car.

Greg looks at his team and Sherlock before quickly walks towards the car.

The car window is down with an umbrella handle exposes.

Greg grins, he opens it up immediately, then lower himself, put his head into the car, with a hand hold the umbrella, while the other cups Mycroft’s face to give him a kiss.

And water due to the rain.

“Gregory!” Mycroft tutted him, “Why don’t you bring an umbrella? You are soaking wet!”

Mycroft used a handkerchief to clean away the water from his and Greg's face.

“I know, love. I am. Your brother too.”Greg continues to grin, not minding get the scolding from his lover.

Mycroft scowled, he moves his head out from the window to have a better view.

Then he saw Sherlock is looking at his direction, with an annoying look.

Mycroft arches his right eyebrow, asking the updated situation from Greg before decided to get down from the car.

Just and then, thunderstorm storming loud and sharp.

Mycroft gasped, Greg held him in time to steady him.

Sherlock jumped, hands-on John’s jacket tightly.

The brothers look at each other, eyes with terror.

Sherlock's face went white the second he heard the thunder, and the flashing light makes him looks even worse.

He only manages not to scream loud.

The second thunder crake without warning!

Mycroft’s face was pale too, but he still manages to put himself aside and concern about Sherlock.

He can read Sherlock face; it is on the bricks of breakdown.

‘Myckie!’

He can see the plead there.

Mycroft gesture a motion, Sherlock darting towards him with John as fast as his legs could allow.

He dashes into the car, letting go of John's arm that he was unconsciously dragging and grabs Mycroft along.

And the next moment Mycroft realise an octopus entangled him.

The lighting breaks the sky again.

Sherlock manages to shut his eyes and cover his ear to block just a little of thunder sound off of his earshot.

"Make it stop, Myckie!" Sherlock is shouting at Mycroft with tearing sounds in his voice.

"Will you come in or not, Dr Watson?!" Mycroft can hardly care how the dripping water ruin his fine garments and tangle his arms on Sherlock protectively.

Without asking (or shouting) the second time, John is in the car.

"Right I'll catch you all up later." Greg shut the door without Mycroft's command; he knew what he should do.

The car is out of sight fast. The storms are still cracking recklessly.

"Bloody weather." Greg cursed under his breath before rushing back to the scene.

Fucking Sherlock! Crybaby Sherlock!

Though he did know the reason behind this phobia, he still finds it annoyed. Especially his lover is also scared of this bloody storm. Just not as bad as Sherlock.

They better quickly wrapping up so he can go back and comfort his lover, after settling down Sherlock, of course.

Fucking bloody Sherlock.

And he is fucking bloody freezing NOW!

Fuck the weather and the storm!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Kudos and Comments are very welcome!  
> [Find Me On Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)


End file.
